leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lux/@comment-25223119-20150728103142/@comment-25223119-20150806172640
@ZomsX, If you need to know, I specifically ignore Karma players because they are blind. Just like how you argue Karma is superiorly better than Lux from a standpoint of mana cost, cooldown and/or mobility. Yes, there are many ways champions can stand out from each other. But perhaps what you don't understand is that while Karma has a strong early game compared to Lux, it by no means say that Lux's early game is horrible. Lux's early game is limited by mana costs and moderate cooldown, but she counters this by being safe via range and reliable poke on E. She has a sure-proof way of harassing at the price of higher mana cost but Karma trades in lower mana costs but the possibility of enemies dodging Q in lane. Both of them have equal strengths in early game and monstrous mid game and then falling off late game. Minor details like how Karma is good at baiting and peeling are just minor details. Played to perfection, Lux can bait, kite and peel too. Give any other mids as a comparison and Karma will still be lackluster (we have Syndra for cooldown and mana cost, and Yasuo for mobility as an example). Which is why she is much more preferred at bot than mid. There are two distintive points as to why I talked about Karma in a Lux page for comparison purposes. 1. There is so much we can learn from comparing these two. The utility that they bring are similar, with minor difference in champion, but the nature of their play is very much similar. Kite, peel, shield. Especially from a kit designing pov. 2. There is no "I like champion" in this. I love both equally as stated, but the harsh truth is that Lux outperforms Karma at mid, and when she goes bot lane, it doesn't look as bad either. I'm not ignoring any discussions here, I read and answer to all Lux based statements and selectively reply those regarding Karma - Lux comparison. I read all of the replies basically, but I reply little on Karma because I'm not convinced. You want a conclusion? I like Lux, I like Karma, I think Lux is great, I think there is something about Lux's design that we can all learn about and applied said knowledge in to Karma's reworked kit, I think we can all start seeing that not every champions needs an absurd amount of utility to be in meta, Lux has only 4 things in her kit aside from damage (snare, standard sight, slow and shield) and it is more than enough to go mid/bot, Karma has many things (snare, shield, true sight, self-heal, haste). We can talk about why Lux's 2 second Q snare is much more successful than Karma's, who apparently needs 3.5 seconds to be as successful and overkill, we can also mention why Lux's group shield W is just as sufficient as a Karma's E group shield, furthermore we can talk about why Lux's 40% slow is anytime more reliable than 60% haste at 1.5 seconds or 25% slow on Karma's Q. I don't blame yall for getting upset still, but ultimately, we can learn that not overloading a champion's kit is sometimes better than an overloaded one. Lux has only 4 things, but she gets to have the luxury of these 4. Karma has 6, and as a result, cannot have too much of everything, which makes her much weaker in doing what she and Lux do best. This allows Lux to compete with Karma at a respectable rate and come out evenly for me to say Lux is infinitely better than Karma on at least 70% of scenarios that they both face.